Predilection
by ReaperofDarkness
Summary: Slight AU and OOC-ish...some-what of a small hint of KaitoxConan. ONE-SHOT. Instead of going to Kid's heist, Conan decides to skip it and be by himself on a building top. Too bad a certain thief happens to drop in and give him company.


**Reaper: **A one-shot about Conan and Kaitou Kid~! So, I was listening to Kappei Yamaguchi's PREDILECTION and suddenly was attacked by a plot bunny. I mean, Kappei-sama is Shinich's voice, so I was like 'why couldn't he sing a song...just as Conan?' so I wrote this. I took snipplets of the lyrics so it is somewhat a song-fic...in a weird twisted way.

**Warning: AU**-**ish. **Conan/Shinich can sing. **OOC. Some what in my opinion. HINTS OF BL! HINTS! As in, if you squint, go upside down, and tilt your computer 90 degrees, you'll see KaiCon. Slight Angst...if you see it that way. Conan moody. Rawr.  
**

Note: In rose meanings, Lavender roses stand for_ -QUOTE-_ elegance and enchantment and is also given to express love at first sight. _-END QUOTE- _

_**Lyrics came from Anime Lyrics dot com **  
_

"**Iki mo dekinai **

**joukyou shita de wa **

**sugureta ai wo musaboru**

_(I can't even breathe_

_Underneath the circumstances_

_I desire a wonderful love)_**"**

"**Can't get enough kotoba yori mo motto **

**don't let me down tashika ni misete hoshii **

**one more night kusuka ni kizutsuita **

**kimi wo mitsumeru me sono saki ni **

_(Can't get enough More than words, I want_

_Don't let me down To show you more surely_

_One more night The eyes that watch_

_You who are faintly wounded, from that point)_**"**

"**Hajimari sae **

**ushinawareta **

**owaranai geemu wo shiyou**

_(Let's play a never ending game_

_Where even the beginning_

_Has been lost)_**"**

Conan opened his eyes, his mouth closing as he sat on the edge of a building, watching the full moon glow. He was supposed to be at Kid's heist. Supposed being the keyword. Instead he had slipped from Ran's hawk like watch and had gone to a building out of the way from Kid's usual route.

So, he had taken to singing to fill in the uncomfortable silence. He always tried to act like he was tone deaf, not wanting to shock anyone with his voice. But come on, his mom was a talented actress. He did have her blood in him, people. Singing and acting were natural for him to accomplish. It was child's play.

But that was exactly it.

Child's play.

"**Can't get enough utsukushii mayonaka **

**don't let me down hashiritsuzukete mo mata **

**one more night nigerenai no wa dare **

**kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu**

_(Can't get enough In the beautiful midnight_

_Don't let me down I continue running_

_One more night Who's the one that can't escape_

_The truth that I don't even want to realize?)_**"**

Conan stopped singing again as he heard, or rather felt, something brush against his back. Twisting around, his eyes stared into purple-blue orbs, one hidden behind a monocle.

"Tantei-kun, I didn't know you sung," Kaitou Kid chirped happily as Conan's eyes widened. Before he could move he was pulled around from the edge, getting dragged to the center of the building. Conan's eyes were still wide and he could only utter strange sounds of shock. What was Kid doing here?

"I especially love the 'let's play a never ending game' part!" Kid beamed happily as he plopped down to sit in front of the still Conan. Conan's eyebrows shot to his hair line. He had been listening since then?

"I've been listening since you started singing," Kid admitted at the look of confusion and embarrassment on the little detective's face. Really, it was cute.

"What-you-heist-how-song-huh?" Conan stuttered out, not one to stutter. It shocked him that he was acting like a stammering idiot in front of his rival, a low thief who always got away from the handcuffs of justice.

"Yeah," Kid shrugged his shoulders, "I just finished my heist. Tantei-kun, you didn't show up," Kid said and Conan almost felt his jaw hit the floor as the teenager (from his guessing) pouted. _Pouted_. Like a child.

"I-I didn't want to go," Conan stubbornly stated, his arms crossing over his chest protectively. "I wanted some time to myself. I wanted some….freedom," Conan whispered the last part and Kid's eyes gleamed with an unreadable emotion.

"Freedom?" Kid echoed in question. Conan shook his head and gave a stressed sigh, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

"Just….I wanted to take a break from the daily life, y'know?" Conan spoke before his mind could catch up to his tongue. He couldn't back down from the conversation now, especially with Kid staring at him the way he was.

"I wanted to have a change for once," Conan admitted and looked down, instinctively pulling his knees to his chest. His eyes bore into the ground.

"I have to deal with death," Conan whispered, "every single day. Never getting a break. I have to deal with lying and hiding, always stressing over if I'll get to live to see the next day. I have to act like a _child_," Conan spat the word out. Kid didn't speak, only moved a hand to rest comfortably on the boy's shoulder. Conan absent mindlessly leaned towards the touch and sighed.

"It gets stressful. So, I decided to change my routine. I hope you don't mind, but I like to sing when I get overly stressed," Conan muttered and Kid patted his shoulder.

"I see, I see. Well," Kid stood up. "Next time Tantei-kun, why don't you invite me to listen. You have a great voice. And I do love a good song every other heist to calm my stressful nerves." Kid began to walk towards the edge of the building and turned, smiling softly.

"Ja Ne, Tantei-kun. You better head down, your Onee-san is looking for you," Kid spoke and jumped over the edge, his figure flying away into the night. Conan watched him silently before noticing a rose at his feet. He picked it up, staring at the **Lavender** rose.

"**Can't get enough kanashige na kao kara **

**don't let me down itami sae fukuetara **

**one more night junsui na ai dake **

**tookunai mirai kanaeru sa**

_(Can't get enough If I could wipe even the pain_

_Don't let me down From your sad face_

_One more night Only pure love_

_Would be granted in the near future)__**"**_


End file.
